topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shalltear Bloodfallen
Origins: Overlord (Maruyama Kugane) Alias/Aka: The Bloody Valkyrie, Honyopenyoko Classification: YGGDRASIL NPC (Member of the Great tomb of Nazarick), True Vampire, Valkyrie, Cursed Knight, Cleric, Guardian of the Great Tomb of Nazarick (1st-3rd floors) Threat level: Dragon+ Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Power Nullification, Durability Negation (Can make the targets' bodies expand inexorably from inside to burst apart), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Blood Manipulation (Can create an orb of enchanted blood which stores the blood of victims for various purposes such as to drain the mana from the victim's blood), Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Flight (Type 4 & 5), Clairvoyance (Can see the health and mana values of target), Absorption, Berserk Mode, Mind Manipulation (Can charm whoever looks into her eyes), Darkness Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Type 2 & 3; Can accelerate as well as reverse the time to recover from damage), Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Intangibility (Can change her body into astral form), Status Effect Inducement, Telepathy (Can communicate with others from long distances through a telepathic link), Resurrection, Light Manipulation (Can purify the target with holy light), Creation, Earth Manipulation (Can produce a wall of stone from the ground), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes), Summoning, Forcefield, Curse Manipulation (Her javelin can inflict curse on the target upon hitting them), Invisibility, Healing, Death Manipulation (Can instant kill someone with a mere scratch), Aura Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can produce an invisible exploding shockwave from her body), Resistance (to Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Necromancy, Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Time Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least Island level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Island (Strongest floor guardian of the Nazarick, held her own against Ainz in combat) Durability: At least Island (Tanked a direct hit of Super tier spell from Ainz with little damage) Speed: Faster than Light (Easily caught the Brain's God Flash between her thumb and index finger. She also didn't simply caught it from the front, but bent her arm around the swing to catch it from behind. Aka, her arm had to be moving faster than the coming attack in order to catch it in such a way before it reached her neck.) Intelligence: High Stamina: Very high Range: At least hundreds of meters, likely Planetary via "Gate" and "Greater Teleportation". Weaknesses: Getting excessive blood over her body takes her into a Berserk mode. Holy element attacks are also quite effective against her. Standard Equipment: Legendary class full plate armor, Divine class "Spuit Lance" (that returns a portion of damage dealt to the target in form of healing to her), Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, etc. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Einherjar: ''' A construct-type avatar almost visually identical to Shalltear. This Avatar can't use magic and some of the skills of the original, but its equipment and stats are the same as of her. '''Animate Dead: Creates a low-level undead, but with Shalltear's special skill, it can become a lesser Vampire. Blood Pool: Creates an orb of enchanted blood which could store the blood of victims for various purposes. For instance, it could drain mana from the victim's blood. This way, one could use skills that augmented spells without consuming extra MP. Brilliant Radiance: Purifies the target with holy light. Charm Species: Makes the target regard the caster as a "friend", and may be used in interrogation, it works on every species. Force Explosion: Sends an invisible shockwave towards the target. Force Sanctuary: Create a white light barrier from holy energy. Although it prevents the user from attacking, it is an absolute barrier that completely blocks the opponent’s attack. Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic as it has no limits on distance and 0% chance of teleport mishaps. Greater Lethal: ''' A divine spell with very powerful healing which involves channeling vast quantities of negative energy. It is the most powerful healing spell that Shalltear could cast on herself to greatly heal her HP. '''Greater Teleportation: Allows instantaneous transition without restriction to distance. Implosion: Causes the target to collapse or burst inward. Impure Shockwave Shield: A reddish-black wave of force that spreads forth from the user's body. It may be used defensively against attacks, or offensively in close range. It is a skill which combined offense and defense. Invisibility: Makes the caster invisible. Life Essence: Allows the caster to view the health values of an enemy. Magic Destruction: ''' Destroys an object made by magic. The success rate of this spell is directly dependent on the spell-casting ability of its caster. '''Mana Essence: Allows the user to learn enemy's remaining MP. Mass Hold Species: Constricts a large number of creatures, rendering them unable to move. Mist Form: Changes the user's body into astral type, nullifying all enemy attacks, save for attacks that could hit astral entities. Mystic Eyes of Charms: It's a type of mind control that charms an opponent who looks into their eyes. It works on targets of the same sex as the user, not just the opposite. Purifying Javelin: It is a class skill used by Shalltear to create a gigantic lance of the holy element. Despite her own evil alignment, the javelin could still cause massive damage to her foes as a holy-based ranged attack. The javelin can also inflict a curse on the target upon hitting them. Most importantly, she could spend the extra amount of MP to imbue it with perfect accuracy and tracking ability. However, it can only be used three times per day. Raise Kin: A skill used to summon several types of monsters including 7th tier Vampire Wolves. Regenerate: Provides slow healing over time. Silence: Negates sound in an area. Summon Household: A skill that allows her to summon a multitude of different familiars, such as Elder Vampire Bats, Vampire Bat Swarms, Rats, Vampire Wolves, etc. Summon Monster 10th: A 10th tier spell that allow the user to summon a high tier monster. Time Accelerator: Increase the speed, but the user cannot attack under the effects of the spell. Time Reverse: It is a skill that negate the damage caused by a single attack. The damage she sustained is instantly converted back into health. The blood spill out after taking damage will then flowed back into her body, as though time itself had reversed to render the attack completely ineffective. However, turning back time to recover damage could only be done three times a day. 'Vermilion Nova: ' Attacks the target with a pillar of flame. Deals Fire-based type of damage. 'Wall of Stone: ' Surrounds the user with stone walls, protecting them from damage. 'Blood Frenzy: ' The more blood Shalltear's body is covered in, the stronger she becomes and her attack power soars. Because of that, she will slowly lose control of her mind and becomes unable to hold back her urge to slaughter. Without those mental brakes, Shalltear would indiscriminately massacre any prey she sees. Image Gallery sg1.gif sg2.gif sg3.gif sg4.gif 11 - Shalltear.png Shalltear Overlord Ep5 Stitched Cap.jpg 706fd5f9b2021f81a4b5af8820c8d7b5d69f830b hq.jpg st1.png st3.png st2.png s1.png s2.png s3.png s4.png 5.png s6.jpg s7.png s8.jpg s9.jpg s10.jpg s11.jpg s12.jpg s14.jpg s15.jpg Category:Overlord (Maruyama) Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Spear user Category:Summoner Category:Magic user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Melee weapon user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Sound user Category:Healer